


Iron Punishment

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, I wanted smut but I got a fight instead, M/M, memory invasion, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: This took ages and it didn't turn out how I wanted but, HEY





	1. Chapter 1

Carter usually tended to wear down the nerves of the rich son. It wasn't usually on purpose but it happened anyway. The Doctor judged that it was from the electricity that pulsated around him on the ground and the slight crawling feeling that entered the cerebral cortex. 

Herman also taunted the other, giggling and letting his voice scratch at their minds with words that had shown he had long since analyzed them. The Trapper was one that he was particularly interested in for a while. The Doctor always took note of how excited the Trapper got during bloodlust, when someone fell into a trap or when a little survivor wiggled against him, trying to escape.

Evan was a predator, just like Herman, and the madman loved every second of it. Herman frequently tested the waters and gauged Evan's reactions. Now, he had stepped into one of the metal beartraps, sounding the little alarm in the back of Evan's head. From where he was, he could see the masked man turn towards the other slowly, a shudder cascading down his arms as his fists clenched. Electricity rippled up his ankles but he barely seemed to take notice of it as he glared at the intrigued doctor, who didn't even register the pain that seeped into his ankle and up his leg. 

"What are you doing?" Evan growled, his teeth gritting just barely visible behind the crooked mask. 

The doctor put a fist under his chin as if he was having a casual conversation. 

_Watching you._

Evan growled again, this time in warning rather than with words. "You should know better than to provoke me like that, Doctor. Especially on  _my_  grounds." 

There was a pleasant sensation creeping up Carter's spine. A wired chuckle escaped his chest with the frequency of a broken radio wave. The Trapper cringed, his knuckles twitching as if solely debating whether or not he should just try to kill Herman right then and there. 

The tension was raw in the air, the smell of blood catching wind on both of their noses. Herman could tell. The way Evan was reacting was delicious. Watching this man try to hold himself back from splitting open Herman was a very interesting feeling that he could feel in his own veins.

 _I analyze everyone, Evan,_ hummed his internal voice.  _You're not a special someone who has avoided my eyes._

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig." His eyes narrowed sharply. Even behind the mask, Herman could see it. "Not while you're in  _my_  trap, in  _my_ territory. Are you sure you want to keep talking like you know what you're made of? Like you think you know me?"

Evan began stepping forward, heavy work boots hitting hard on the cement floor of the Ironworks lot. Herman decided it was time to step out of the trap, fully acknowledging that he had finally pushed all of the Trapper's buttons without a single problem. It really wasn't ever hard for him to raise everybody's blood pressure, one way or another. 

_I know how you run enough to know that you get excited by the prospect of capturing game._

Herman kneeled down, placing his hands on either side of the trap. He pulled his ankle back just as Evan swung his blade, clearly wanting to take off Herman's head or at least headpiece. The Doctor didn't like the idea of either one and let his elbows catch his fall as he fell away from the danger, his ankle lifting with slight discomfort to get away from the trap. At the same time, his heel collided with Evan's knee, nearly pushing the cap inside out at a bowed angle. The Trapper was hardier than that but it was still painful.

"You piece of shit," the male hissed, bending his knee and straightening it. "You really are here to just piss me off, aren't you?"

The other rose to his own feet without much of a problem, limping only slightly from the teeth of the beartrap he had set off. Pressure on the foot would have to be carefully placed. Evan knew this too as his chin kept slightly moving down to the ground, his neck stiff. 

 _Do you dare think of me as prey now, Evan?_  

Evan MacMillan looked up, his grip tightening on the handle of the blade. "I just might when you think you're so high and mighty on your little, electrical throne."

 _Throne?_ Herman retorted.  _Says the boy having hid under his father's wings all of his life._

Evan ignited with such fury and passion that Herman couldn't avoid the sudden swing at his chest. The brute strength behind the swing cut through his coat, leaving a gaping hole and slight scratch on his chest. It barely bled but it was enough for Herman to finally feel like he had an opponent he could tussle with, an opponent who wanted nothing more than to argue and shove. 

He needed to hear more from Evan's mouth. 

Herman brought up his spiked bat, battling against Evan's muscled force with his own. His heels dug into the dirt, keeping friction between them. Their weapons quivered at the sheer force shared, each one hoping to break the other's defense. Herman had the advantage of his height, forcing Evan to push upward but Evan had the advantage of Herman's previous self-harm into his trap. 

"Give it up, Herman," MacMillan's heir hissed. "I was always the best one here. You cannot beat me, no matter what psychological tricks you think you have."

The Doctor chuckled, his shoulders shuddering. He didn't say anything as his pried eyes searched the masked face, eyeing the strain in his arms to keep Herman away from him. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were as sharp as the bear traps teeth. Herman wondered how much Evan would enjoy winning this match. He always wondered how crushing it would be for Evan to just suddenly lose to the power of someone who had less strength and more mind influence. 

He leaned in close, just enough to where he could feel Evan's growling breath on his face.  _And yet the Entity recruited more killers because, just maybe, you couldn't live up to expectations. **Again.**_

Evan roared and pushed forward, all of his might going into his blade. Herman's ankle screamed in pain and he was forced to stumble back. His good foot caught his weight but as he looked up in triumph, the male was tackling him over. The air from Herman's chest left him gasping, even as they both hit the ground hard enough to where dirt flew up into the air as if an explosion had happened. Evan didn't waste time putting a hand up to the other's throat, the blade coming to kiss the chest of the white-coat bearer.

Herman's hand shot up, clutching hard onto the mask that hid Evan's identity. His fingers sparked with danger, licking up the ceramic identity like lightning over a car's hood. 

Evan stopped and so did he. The Doctor wheezed heavily, trying to find his breath again. Each time he breathed in, the blade would dig deeper into both skin and cloth. Beside them both, the clattering of Herman's treatment stick could be heard, electricity no longer sparking off of it due to Herman's hold now being on Evan himself. The Trapper wasn't wasting any time in increasing his grip on the prodigy's throat, forcing Herman to wheeze more. His free hand came up to clutch at Evan's wrist, feeling the bloodveins pulse and his tendons to shudder with the pressure he was exerting on the Doctor's throat.

"Look at you, you miscreant." Evan, straddling the Doctor's waist, leaned forward into Herman's outstretched hand. He could feel the irritated confidence coming off of the Entity's first man. "You're more filthy than the rest of the killers. You can't even hold in your own sanity."

Evan used his body weight to crush Herman's windpipe. Herman shuddered, feeling his gasping only increasing. 

_At least I can hold back my anger._

Herman snuck his forefinger and middle finger into Evan's mask, pinching the bridge of his nose, right at the tearducts. Evan tried to move back but it was clear he wanted Herman to stop breathing. This was his first mistake as Herman's power surged up through him, his gift peering deeply into the mind of Evan MacMillan.

A surge of emotions coursed through his apathetic body. Feelings of fatherly love and the need to look good bit at his chest, followed by the grief of watching a loved one die away through illness. Illusionary voices called to him, screaming for help, pleading for higher pay before the heat of explosions and the call of the Entity reigned it all in. Everything fell to black in front of Herman's eyes, showcasing the end of Evan's life before now. Only when he moved his eyes left and right did he see again. Evan's fingers had loosened considerably and he took the chance to do further damage. Both of Herman's hand came to the other's wrist and he unleashed hot electricity up his arm.

Evan roared, immediately tearing away from Herman. The Doctor took this chance to pin the Trapper to the ground, his own hands coming up to the man's face to tear off the mask. Evan reacted violently, reaching for his face to cover it or to stave off the madman's advances. Regardless, he couldn't. Herman's hands wrapped around Evan's wrists this time, forcing him against the dirt.

Eyes of rust stared at Herman, electricity still sparkling through the irises like a pleasant storm. A scarred face with a broad jawline was presented towards him and Herman could definitively point out the hairless scar through his right eyebrow and the shrapnel that hugged his temple. It was clearly the work of an explosion that had wrought only destruction. Or perhaps something more than just what was catching his eyes. 

"If you plan on staring at me like a schoolgirl, then you should do the honors of taking off your gruesome headpiece as well." Evan's voice now rang clear. The gruffness was no longer muffled and neither was the irritation that almost always ran through his blood. 

 _Hmm?_ _My headpiece?_ Herman let his thought waves hold some semblance of amusement and mockery.  _You seem to think that it's not melted into my skin._

"Is it not fair?"

 _Says the man who only taunted me a few moments ago._ _Fairness is not in our resume, MacMillan._ Herman leaned down, gauging the male's facial reactions by the way his jaw clenched and his furrowed.  _Are you angry with me? Hm? That sounds like a pity. I wonder if you'll end up doing something about it._

There was a slight shiver that Evan had, particularly in his legs. He could feel it just slightly from the hip joint. Herman savored it before he stood up, avoiding weight on his inflamed ankle. 

The Doctor knew he had Evan's attention now. He knew that the man wanted to rip him apart, limb from limb and make him cry as if he was a survivor. Herman would welcome the prospect of getting under the Trapper's skin and turning him into a pitiful mess, just like the rest of the people who had faced up against him. 

Evan, however, was the only one who might be able to withstand his electricity and not fall unconscious. Herman had to learn more about the man, whether it would hurt him gravely or not. He didn't need to cast a glance back over his shoulder to realize the man was watching him pick up his weapon and walk off towards the Institution. 

 


	2. Convulsion Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took ages and it didn't turn out how I wanted but, HEY

Herman was in the office, overviewing several pieces of work that he had managed to finally find behind the bookshelves of the room. He wasn't surprised he couldn't remember where he had put them as they had been deliberately placed there to avoid Dr. Stamper's nasty criticisms when he was younger. Of course, they were old news to him now and no longer mattered since he had debunked it himself due to statistical reasoning. 

The man heaved a heavy sigh and plunked into his chair, looking over the old paperwork regardless. It was always a treat to go back to things he once thought of compared to how he was now. The progress showed him how far he had gotten ahead of all of his high school colleagues. 

Herman sighed through his nose, feeling fatigue weighing on him by the hour. He leaned back in his seat comfortably, stretching his back only to be greeted by leather wrapping around his windpipe. It squeezed hard back behind the chair, causing him to gurgle and struggle viciously. Herman's fingers dipped back to try and find a spot the leather gaped at in hopes of prying it away but there was nothing. As it was leather, he couldn't shoot electricity up into it. He didn't even know who it was that had him in such a hold.

But, oh, how he could take a sweet guess.

His vision fell into darkness as he suffocated, unable to keep his head above the clouds. He didn't fear this, though. If the Entity needed him dead, it would have killed him a long time ago by itself. This was the work of someone who just merely wanted to subdue him. 

Herman woke up again in his seat. He blinked slowly and immediately cringed, feeling his face now open to the world for all to see. The Doctor realized how vulnerable he felt as his lips were still attempting that unnatural grin and his eyes were wider than what they should have been for an ordinary person. His shoulders were pinned hard against the cushioned seat while rope bound his hands to the arms of the armchair, meaning that if he tried to move, he would take the entire seat with him. He could still feel the leather around his throat, like a collar. It was something that he hated immensely and very quickly. 

And sitting on his desk, with the most pleased look that a mask can have, was Evan MacMillan, the headgear right beside his well-placed ass. 

"You don't look so good,  _Doctor._ " His words held smug venom as he sat his chin on his knuckles. "Maybe you shouldn't keep this on."

Herman's odd smile and wide-eyed expression didn't stop. It was a part of him after all, even if he felt less comfortable with it. Pieces of his face were also incapable of movement and reciprocating action. Despite how he now lacked his leather straps connecting metal in his face, Herman still let his brainwaves conduct their own message to him but the emotion was lacking from it. All but snark.

 _Ah, then I believe the rest could be said to you, you brute._ Evan's eyes narrowed and Herman pulled against the ropes, wanting to get closer to antagonize the other.  _The fact you couldn't even come at me head-on says something about you._ Evan scoffed and stood up, grasping at the top of the bright red chair and leaning over Herman with its support. Herman watched the light from the bulbs above disappear, his frame overshadowed by the MacMillan heir.

"I am at least aware of when I'm in trouble, Doctor," he breathed. "Unlike you."

_Don't tell me you believe I'm scared of a little bit of rope._

Evan dismissed it and turned the conversation. "I know what you've been trying to do to me, Doctor. And-"

Those eyes of mucous white glimmered with snake-like fascination.  _And it has been **working**  ,hasn't it?_

A growl, rich and as coarse as a bear's, dripped from the bared teeth that the heir showed just under the intrusive shadows of his mask. Herman's little giggle was quickly silenced by the a smothering, messy mouth on his own. It swallowed the grin he once had, the muscles in his cheekbones melting somewhat into a shocked but partial "o." The teeth of the mask freely scratched at his face and all around his lips and up into any laugh lines he might have had as a human. The bone dug whenever Evan turned his head and pressed closer. Blood gradually made the battle between them more messy than what was intended but it left an impression that pain would not be the problem here.

Hitched breathing could only escape through Herman's nose as Evan firmly pressed into him, a hand slowly coming back along the chair to tighten the belt around the Doctor's throat. 

It didn't matter if he saw stars in his eyes or felt the rush of heat of another body up against his own. 

Herman got what he wanted and he would try his best to bring the man down to his knees in another battle. But this time, the battle would only occur with teeth and nails, where not even the Entity could see them from her perch so high and low with the filthy birds she sent down. 

He would certainly use earlier tactic later with the man who wanted to rip into him like raw dinner. He would happily reciprocate the feelings, wanting to feel more of what kind of beast the man was.

 

 


End file.
